Our research program focuses on determinants of drug resistance, immune evasion, and disease virulence in malaria. Investigations center on Plasmodium falciparum, the parasite that causes the most severe form of human malaria. Major projects include: (1) identification of the molecular mechanims by which malaria parasites resist such drugs as chloroquine and quinine; (2) genetics of Plasmodium falciparum infectivity and virulence in malaria; (3) characterization of the the genes responsible for malaria parasite antigenic variation and evasion of the human immune system; (4) studies of the protection conferred by hemoglobins C and S against the severe forms of falciparum malaria. Our projects involve basic research in the laboratory as well as field studies in malarious regions. Practical goals of the work are to provide fundamental information for the development of diagnostics and therapeutics against the malaria.